japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Kill la Kill: English Dub Prediction/Ouroburos' version
I'm lazy enough to sit on a chair engulfed in flames; I'm stupid enough to pretend that 9/11 was merely us being hoisted by our own petards; I'm terrible enough to dye my hair the colors of a double rainbow; BUT, most importantly, I am a wee bit insane to do something on this wiki that another user has previously done, thereby being outclassed whenever it all came down to the speed of progress. La vie est drôle... Ahoy, mateys!! I need no real introductions at this point. All you guys have to know is that I'm the Celestial Monarch, as well as the leader of this godforsaken wonderland... Your mileage may vary. You might find that, prior to this Scrumptious Saturday, I've gone and created two blogs that mainly had to do with a few of my upcoming projects; most of which should be expected for showcasing this month. One of those works, which just so happens to be this article, was something I've been looking forward to completing since it premiered in Japan back in October. Yeah, yeah, yeah... I shouldn't be reminded any longer that NaruIchi did it first. That's like saying a midget wanted to be one of the producers for an upcoming film about Christopher Walken's lifestyle... only to find out that a North Korean hobo wouldn't eat his dust. That doesn't mean it still can't be done by said Mini-Me. You could be flamed for unoriginality and whatnot, but as the saying goes: the sky is the limit. Don't try to let any outrageous f*** stop you from executing whatever you feel like doing! Having said all of this and NOT getting to the point, here's my slightly rash, but also earnest English dub prediction of Kill la Kill! I would like to point out that Dotonbori Robo and DTR aren't one in the same, if a certain nudist's opinion is anything to go by. About the series Directed by the legend of heroin, Hiroyuki Imaishi at Studio Trigger,'' Kill la Kill takes place mainly at Honnōji Academy, a high school forever ruled by its intimidating student council, which is led by Adolf Hi--- {clears throat} I mean, '''Satsuki Kiryūin'. The council's members usually wear Goku Uniforms, which are this series' equivalent to bankai or Resurrección, whatever you hacks prefer. Fortunately, this is where main protagonist Ryūko Matoi comes in: she is a drifter wielding one half of the Scissor Blade. She comes to Nazi High just to scour the environment for the second half of the weapon, which may or may not eventually lead to her finding the murderer responsible for the death of her father. ...Aaaaand this is where I end this grand exposition. Ain't nobody got time for spoilers. Do you people remember me worshipping the hell out of Gurren Lagann? Well, another side of me is fixing to abandon ship... in order to talk endlessly about KLK. Sure, it isn't perfect (nothing OR nobody is immaculate in the world), but with turbulent animation mixed with satisfying character designs, a surprisingly compelling storyline, as well as a grandiose soundtrack and perhaps some of the best plot twists I've ever darn seen, is it any wonder that people on the Internet kept saying that this was going to "save anime"? The fanservice creeped me out at first, but once I realized that this was all done in a tongue-in-cheek mann---- OH, WAIT, I'M GETTING ASS-BACKWARDS HERE!!!!! My dub prediction To no one's shock, Aniplex of America took it upon themselves to license this baby. Initially, I wanted to utilize a voice cast with NYAV Post at the helm for this prediction, but my heart keeps on telling me to just stick with Bang Zoom! for the majority of this crap. Sorry if I sound like I'm flogging a dead horse here, NaruIchi. But... Let's let it all go and HAVE FUN! Shall we? Cast Category:Predictions Category:Anime